You don't need LOVE
by KatrinalovesKenny
Summary: This my first fic. Also, there's not only SP and UNDERTALE. There are also "DDLC", "Baldi's Basics", "IB" and "The witch's house"
1. Introduction

It was pretty quiet for our little mountain town.

Well, not until the NEW KIDS 'move' here. What new kids? Ha - ha, guess by yourself. It's easy, really. Anyways, le- wait. That's not that fucking tale! Who the fuck gave me this shit?!

 ** _Sorry, some fucking technical problems._**

cough* *cough* As I said, let me tell you this _'little'_ story:

"Okay, now where the FUCK am I?" asked Mary.

"WHO'S THERE?!" screamed Natsuki, as she raised her fists in a defensive mode

"It's me-..." Mary stood there silently. "uh... are you from some kind of anime?"

"what do you mean?"

"your hair...should it be _pink_?"

"w-well, duh!"

 ** _MEANWHILE..._**

"uhhh... mom?"

"wrong, it's _Viola_."

"wha?- WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

"Hi, I'm Viola. You?"

"None of your business."

"g-girls?" the youngest one of them asked. Yes, it's our favourite _playtime_

"What, and who are you?"

"oh! Her name's Playtime, right?"

"yeah... And I see a little town there!"

"Really? That's great!"

They wanted to tell Chara about that, but Chara left...

 ** _Some time later_**

"I'm telling ya, Kahl. Jews are evil."

"Shut up, fatass!"

Cartman answered with his usual reply.

Soon Chara came to the bus stop, smiling a bit to her next 'victims'.

"Hey, guys, look over there." Said Stan and pointed at Chara's direction.

"Is she new?"

"great another chick..."

Chara came to them, hiding a knife behind her back.

"Excuse me, I'm new here. Could you please say..." Without finishing her sentence, she stabbed a boy in heavy, orange clothing.

"ON MY GOD, SHE KILLED KENNY!"

"YOU BASTARD!" At this answer, Chara gave a 'you serious?' look, but was kinda confused.

 _it's okay, since they're friends I guess_ , she thought to herself.

"um... are you just gonna stand there?"

"Well, yeah."

"But...But I fucking _KILLED_ your friend!"

"oh, our bus!"

"get here, ya little pieces of shit!"

The three boys get into the bus, leaving confused Chara behind.

"the...fuck?-"

"There you ar- ah-AHHHHHH!!!" Playtime saw the dead body.

"What did you do?!"

Chara rolled her eyes.

"We...We could've play so many games!..."

"What happened? I heard some screaming!" Mary then looked at the corpse, then at the two girls.

"Who did it?"

"It was her!" screamed PT, pointing her finger at Chara

"um... Why? That's not very nice of you..."

" 'not very nice'? _NOT VERY FUCKING NICE_?!"

"Calm down, green sweater girl-"

"OH, SHUT UP. 'that's not very nice', 'why did you do it?' IS _NOT_ HOW NORMAL PEOPLE REACT TO MURDER! ARE YOU CRAZY? OR JUST AS STUPID, AS THE BOYS THAT I MET?" Chara snapped.

"Murder?" Mary asked in disbelief. "but, no one's dead."

Chara's eyes widened with this reply.

"W-What? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"What?" Mary asked, confused

"um, Chara, what 'murder' are you talking about?" PT said, with no idea what's happening.

"Maybe you're the crazy one." Said Viola shyly.

"You... forgot?" then she looked at the place where the poor boy was, but instead of a bloody corpse, there was... nothing.

Chara then looked at her statement and realised that she didn't get ANY EXP, LOVE nor, at least GOLD.

"what... how... why..." she then looked at her knife. It looked, as if it still wasn't used. Not even a trace of blood or something else.

 _what the fuck?!_ she thought _Am I crazy? Was it my imagination? or... did he..._ at this thought her eyes widened _no... that's impossible... but-_

"-ara? You ok?"

"um... yeah, I guess..."

"I think, we should find some help in the town."

"good idea... let's go."

 ** _MEANWHILE_** ** _WITH KENNY..._**

"...great... now I'm gonna be late for school."

"KENNY, YOU PIECE OF SHIT, WHY ARE YOU STILL NOT IN SCHOOL?!"

 _Ugh, why did she had to kill me? I'm pretty sure, that I didn't do anything to her. Who is she anyway?_ He thought to himself.

He then went to school (again)

 ** _WITH MC GIRLS_** "So, your name's Chara?" asked Natsuki.

"Yes."

"And where are you fr- oh god, IB!!!"

"Huh, Mary?" the brunette girl asked.

"IB!!!" Mary screamed out and hugged her friend.

"Who's that, Mary?"

"It's my BFF, Ib!"

"um... h-hi, I'm Ib."

"Nice to meet you, Ib! I'm Playtime, this is Viola-"

"Hello." Viola smiled warmly at Ib.

"Natsuki-"

"Well, hi?"

"And Chara!"

"..." Chara stood there silently.

 _Great more people_ She said to herself.


	2. New house, new people

**_Chara's POV_**

God, I swear, if someone else will join us, I'll just kill all of them.

"Um... PT?" (PT is a nickname, that we gave to Playtime)

"Yes, Ib?"

"Where are we going anyway?"

Good question. We don't have ANY idea, Where will we sleep or live, What will we eat (well, I can kill some animals, so we won't starve) or how will we return to our...um... Worlds? Towns? or maybe Villages? Doesn't really matter.

"Does anyone have ANY idea of HOW will we return?" I asked.

"Maybe... Maybe we just... just have to wait until someone comes to save us? Like... Like mr. Baldi, or someone from your world?"

"Well, I don't think Garry would be able to help us..." Said Ib.

"Yeah! He's a loser!"

"No, he's not!"

"What about Monica? Or Sayori? Or at the VERY least, and I really mean it, the gothic and freaky _Yuri_?" Guess Natsuki doesn't like Yuri much.

"um... Maybe Ellen can find and help us out? She's a powerful witch and **my best friend** , after all." _My best friend..._

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

"Help me... somebody... _please._ " I cried out... My body was in pain. What was I thinking? Why did I climb to that damn mountain?

Oh, that doesn't matter anymore. I'm gonna die, anyway.

"Hey, are-are you ok?" A soft, childish voice asked.

I couldn't say anything. The pain was too strong.

He helped me to get up and walk somewhere.

"I'm Asriel. What is your name?"

"...Ch...Chara..."

"Chara? That is a nice name!"

"Th... thanks..."

"Don't worry, my mom can heal you!"

"I...I hope-" before I had the chance to finish the sentence, I passed out.

 ** _FLASHBACK END_**

"Chara, are you ok?" PT asked.

I was laying on some matrass or something like that. It's really dirty here. I look around and saw some stuff, like a broken closet, a broken window and no door.

"Uh... where are we?"

"Um... When you passed out, we started searching for a place or abandoned house and found this. It's not far from the town and nobody seems to live here, so we're gonna stay here for a bit." Natsuki explained.

"Oh..."

"Well, it's not much, but maybe, if we fix and clean it, it'll be much better!" A girl with Brunette-ginger hair said.

"Oh, and we found Natsuki's friend: Sayori!" Said PT.

"Ok...? Well, should we clean it now or take some rest?"

"Didn't you sleep well? You were out for like, I dunno, 45 minutes!" Sayori said to me.

"Well, what about the others?"

"Let's clean it now, so we won't have to do it later." Said Mary

"Cleaning time!" almost-screamed Sayori

"Gotta clean, clean, clean!" This was a strange sentence

"I-I can help, I guess?" Stuttered out Ib

"Father taught me how to fix things up, so I can make a door or fix this closet and window." said Viola

"ugh, can't I make you guys some cupcakes, instead of cleaning?" Natsuki growled.

" _Sigh_ ok, I'm in too."

"Yay! Girls, cleaning time!" God, this is gonna be REALLY long...

 ** _SOME HOURS LATER_**

Finally we finished!

I and some girls was dying from tiredness on the now good looking (better than before) sofa and some girls, who didn't actually clean and were doing other things like fixing stuff or cooking food, just looked at us with excited looks (Sayori, at least)

Me, PT and Mary were cleaning the whole house.

Viola fixed stuff, since her father, as she says, taught her to do so and I think she did a good job.

Sayori and Natsuki were cooking. I'm pretty sure, they had the EASIEST work here.

As for the house, it looked a lot more better, than before. Can't say, that it's like brand new, but we still did a good job. It's such a lame, that we didn't have any wallpapers for walls, but maybe when we'll get jobs, we'll be able to buy them.

"GIRLS, come here and eat some spaghetti!" I really hope, that it's not as bad, as Papyrus's. Cause dying is not in my 'What-to-do-for-today' list.

I took a bite and was surprised at how tasty this was.

"WOW! It's delicious!" said PT with full mouth.

"I'll admit, this is good." I said.

"Yeah, Natsuki did a good job."

"What about you Sayori?"

"What about me?"

"Didn't you help her?"

"Oh, she said that she'll do it by herself, 'cause she didn't want die and you to go to the hospital. I think that's sweet."

"Shut up! I only said that, 'cause I know how terrible at cooking you are!"

"Um... don't wanna spoil your little fight, but what time is it?" Asked Viola.

"It's around 5-6PM or something." answered Mary.

"oh, Thanks."

We were talking for like a hour and then, me, Mary, Ib and Viola decided to have a walk around the town, While Natsuki, Sayori and PT watch the house.

 ** _AT THE 'WALK'_**

We looked around the town and saw a lot of things like 'TOM'S RINOPLASTIC' or 'D--MOBILE'. Also Ib saw an elementary school.

"Maybe we could study there and find some friends!"

"YES! I always wanted to attend school, learn new things, make friends and other fun things that we can do there!"

"Dunno, Whad'dya think, Viola?" I asked.

"Well, why not? Plus, we may find our friends there!"

"Fiiiiiiiine."

"Yay!" All of them yelled at once.

"We'll go there tomorrow!"

"ok"

 ** _AT 'HOME'_** Ok, we got to our now-official house.

"I SAID GET OUTTA HERE, YA BITCHES! IDC, WHAT YOU DID. IT'S OUR HOUSE!" Someone (probably drunk) was screaming.

I also could hear sobbing, which belongs to PT or/and Sayori.

"Wh-What's happening there?" Ib asked.

"Dunno, but I'm _determined_ to find out." I replied, getting my knife out of pocket.

"Wait! You-You're not gonna hurt anyone, right?"

"Can't promise. But if whoever it is will stand on **_my way_** , I _will_ "

"Just...Just don't kill anyone, ok?"

" _sigh_ I'll try."

With that words I went to the place, where screaming was and found two adults yelling and beating PT and others. There also was a little girl and two boys. One in orange clothes, that I met and other, that I don't know.

"Please... We just thought, that... that it's abandoned... and... and we cleaned it g-good enough, right...?" PT said through her sobbing.

"mhmhmhffmphmhm mhfffhphmhhmphff."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, KENNY! WE'RE NOT LETTING THOSE SLUTS STAY! I'M CALLING THE POLICE, RIGHT NOW!" A pink-haired woman yelled.

So, that mysterious boy's name is 'Kenny', huh? That's a really retarded name for a boy.

"Miss, please! M-maybe we can do something f-for you?"

"... _heavy sigh_ fine, but if you will become a problem for us, I'm kicking you right away, got it?"

Sayori nodded.

Then the woman turned to my direction.

"What the- Who the fuck are ya?!"

I smilled and pointed on the three girls.

"Oh, just their **partner**."

"Great another one. Just how many of you are here?!"

"Um...7 or something."

The woman opened her mouse to reply, but just sighed and said that doesn't want to deal with this shit.

A men, who was beside her, also leaved the room, leaving all of us their children(?) here.

"Mhm mhmhphffm?" Was all I heard from Kenny.

"What." I said with no idea, what he was talking about.

"He asked, what are your names?"

"Oh, I'm S-Sayori."

"My name's Natsuki."

"Hi, I-im Ib."

"I'm playtime, but you can call me PT."

"Playtime? That's a stupid name." Said Kenny's brother, I guess.

"Aw, that makes me sad..." PT made a sad face. I could see some tears generating in her eyes. This girl sure is emotional.

"Kevin! You made her cry!" yelled little girl. "Apologize!"

"But-"

" _NOW"_ Said Ib with a pretty scary face.

"Ok, ok. um... PT, I'm sorry, ok? I didn't mean it."

"That's fine...I guess."

"Anyways, I'm Mary."

"Viola, nice to meet you."

"...Chara." I said.

"Well, our turn. I'm Kevin."

"My name's Karen!" Said little girl.

"Mhfmph"

"Muf Muf?" I said half-joking. Girls and his twins laughed at that.

"Uf! Mphfmphf!"

"Smurf?" I said with a smirk. Same people laughed again.

"MHPFFHPHMNPF!"

"Chill, Ken. He said, that his name is Kenny." I knew it, but, damn, his reaction was hilarious.

"ufo, Wawa, mnphffhhph?"

"Uh... wat."

"He asked, if he could talk to you right now."

"Oh, ok."

We went to his room (we were talking in Kevin and(?) Karen's) and he hit me really hard. So hard that I fell on the bed.

"Dude, What the fuck?!" I screamed.

He took off his hood.

"That is for killing me." He said calmly, probably not to get anyone's attention.

I decided to 'play' with him a bit.

"Wh-what?" I lied. Of course I remember his death, but I can't let him know about it. Not yet.

" _sigh_ no, nothing."

I got up and punched him with all my power.

"OW!" He screamed. I felt a bit better.

"This is for hitting me with no particular reason!" I yelled. God, this was SO funny.

"Ugh, whatever."

" _cough cough_ what the..." There was some trails of **blood** on my hand.

"Oh man, sorry Chara."

 _blood..._

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

"Ch-Chara... I don't like this idea anymore..." Asriel, who was sitting beside me, started crying quietly.

"D... Don't worry Azzy... It'll be ok- _COUGH COUGH_."

"CHARA! You're bleeding!"

"It's ok, Azzy... give monsters freedom for me..." and after those words, I died.

"Chara? Chara!"

 ** _FLASHBACK END_**

"You ok? This happened again..." Said Viola.

"Explain yourself, Now!" Natsuki ordered.

"Nothing interesting. You won't care, anyway."

"Of course we will! We're friends, after all!" Said Sayori

"mnphnmffphfffm!" whatever he said.

"Please, Chara!" PT begged.

"I...I..."

"Come on!"

" _Sigh_ ok..."

"Yay!"

"But _tomorrow_ "

Literally Everyone's faces turned from excited to disappointed.

"Why?!" Mary screamed.

"It's night."

"Oh...yeah... but, where will we sleep?" Mary asked.

"Oh! Half of you could sleep in my and Kare's room, while others in Kenny's."

"mnphfp" Said Kenny, but again, none of us understood him. He only gave us a flirtatious look.


End file.
